Incandescence
by Dame 2 Pique
Summary: Ton alchimie t'a dévoré et n'a laissé de toi que des cendres incandescentes. Mais je sait qu'un jour le brasier se ravivera, d'une toute autre couleur... By ManorI
1. Prélude

Me voilà à me lancer dans une fic chapitrée! Je peux paraître enthousiaste, mais je patauge un peu. Les deux premiers chapitres sont écris depuis un petit moment maintenant mais l'intro est terminée seulement depuis septembre. Le temps de fignoler, et nous voilà en Décembre. A ce rythme là, je me dis que cette fic ne sera pas finie tout de suite! Mais je ne perds pas espoir ...

Alors pour Noël, je vous souhaite et me souhaite: de rencontrer (enfin!) le prince charmant, de vous sentir bien avec vous-même et avec les autres, d'oublier de vous lever grognon, de manger des carottes et trouver ça bon, de libèrer votre esprit créatif, de trouver le temps de lire, de vous rouler dans la neige et de boire du chocolat chaud pour redonner vie à vos pouces, de réussir à tenir tête à vos parents lorsqu'ils vous répètent de ranger votre chambre quand vous rentrez le week end parce que, "j'te signale" que, maintenant, ça fait un an que je suis majeure (etkej'faisckehveuxd'abordna!) "et ne touche pas à ce tas de papiers froissés informe et bloquant le passage au milieu de la pièce, c'est une oeuvre d'Art!" , de vous offrir l'appareil photo de vos rêves, de ne pas tomber malade, d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, de fêter le nouvel an avec les gens que vous aimez, de dormir avec votre peluche disney en vous moquant des gens qui se foutent de vous en vous traitant de bébé, mangez du nutella "parce que vous le valez bien", et j'arrête là parce que ça peut encore continuer.

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, l'une des rares auteurs à ne pas m'avoir déçue. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, un Joyeux Noel et une Bonne Année 2011,

ManorI

* * *

**Incandescence **

_Parfois je revois ta silhouette, noire, qui s'avance vers moi à contre jour. _

_Parfois le silence de cette scène me fait hurler, tant elle est longue, et tant les secondes se traînent avant que tu ne me rejoignes tout à fait. _

_Et l'attente est si interminable, que je me mets à courir pour raccourcir encore ton chemin. _

_Je te vois qui me tend les bras. _

_Et moi qui accélère la cadence de mes pas. _

_Parfois la lumière surnaturelle viens glisser sur une moitié de ton visage, et révèle la blancheur fatiguée de tes traits. _

_Toujours, j'ai toujours ressenti ce besoin, à ce moment, de venir recolorer ce visage d'un baiser. _

_Sur tes lèvres. _

_Et enflammer ce regard autrefois brûlant de désir d'envol. _

_Parfois j'ai le sentiment que la rencontre est imminente. _

_Et je me suis toujours cogné. _

_Contre ce mur de verre. _

_

* * *

_

**Prélude : Une mélopée pour l'Enfant. **

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, une gigantesque explosion enflamme la neige et colore le blanc uniforme alentour en un rouge sanglant. Les monumentales montagnes amplifient la détonation qui résonne pendant longtemps encore après la naissance de l'incendie. La forteresse de Briggs était visée, mais reste debout malgré les assauts répétés de Drachma et de son armée. Ils ne la feront pas tomber si facilement, c'est un fait : la muraille n'est pas réputée imprenable pour rien.

Je peine à marcher dans toute l'épaisseur de cette neige. Mes jambes s'enfoncent bien trop facilement, bien trop profondément, à chaque pas. La morsure du froid me rigidifie le corps, parties organiques et mécaniques confondues, et rend douloureuses les jointures de mon épaule droite et du genou gauche malgré les améliorations apportées quelques heures plus tôt par les mécaniciens de l'armée. Mais ce n'est pas la douleur qui me paralyse, mais bel et bien l'effroi, une peur toujours plus grandissante devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux grands écarquillés. L'évidence me saute à la figure de la même manière que l'aurait fait cette explosion si j'en avais été la cible.

Ils m'ont envoyés ici pour que j'y meure.

Sinon, comment expliquer ma présence ? Je ne suis plus alchimiste d'Etat, et pourtant ils m'ont ordonné de me battre pour l'armée de ce Pays, cette supercherie qu'est Amestris et son gouvernement, et que chaque infime partie de mon corps hais depuis des années maintenant. Ils m'ont tout volé, absolument tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Mes rêves, mon bonheur, ma famille, mon Amour, le leur, ma liberté, ma vie … et à présent ma mort. Je savais que j'avais perdu, mais je prends à présent conscience de l'ampleur de cette perte.

Et c'est horrible, Roy, horrible.

J'aurais au moins voulu pouvoir choisir moi-même la manière dont je voulais mourir. Mais ils ne m'ont même pas laissé ce privilège. Cette vérité, aussi glaciale que la température de cette région trop blanche, s'abat sur moi telle une pierre que l'on aurait fait tomber sur un château de cartes, et refuse toujours de laisser mes membres bouger. L'idée d'avancer me fait terriblement peur. Devant moi, le monde est en ébullition. D'ici, ce ne sont que des fourmis, deux gigantesques armées de fourmis qui s'affrontent pour une seule fourmilière. Devant moi se déroule un spectacle sanglant. Les hurlements se mêlent aux coups de feu et aux explosions que le vent gelé me porte depuis la gigantesque muraille, à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, et le son s'engouffre jusque dans mes entrailles, me frigorifie les tripes, et le cœur.

Il faut pourtant que j'y aille et que je prenne part au conflit, c'est un ordre direct du généralissime Bradley lui-même, donné quelques vingt-quatre heures plus tôt au QG de Central, dans le bureau du grand dictateur de ce pays. Wrat m'avait fixé de son œil unique en m'expliquant mon trajet pour le Nord, pendant que l'envie souriait de son air sournois, assis sur le bureau au centre de la pièce. En sachant ce qu'il allait m'arriver, l'homonculus devait se réjouir d'avance du sort qui m'était réservé.

Depuis le temps qu'il veut ma mort…

Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je commence ma progression, difficile, vers le poste avancé de la division 16. Je m'enfonce jusqu'aux genoux. Il faut pourtant que je me dépêche, rester à découvert le moins longtemps possible : c'est la règle si l'on veut survivre un peu plus longtemps. Un peu plus longtemps … jusqu'à quand ? Je suis à peine arrivé ici mais je suis déjà mort, je le sais.

Je l'ai vu sur le sourire d'Envy.

L'armée avait réquisitionné une petite maison proche du front Est, qui avait été transformée en base militaire pour les divisons avancées. A l'intérieur règne une agitation semblable à celle du dehors : le brouhaha des nombreuses communications téléphoniques et des traversées précipitées des pièces fait bourdonner mes oreilles. Il faut à présent que je trouve le Général de Division H. Osgeir. Je demande à la première personne que je croise. Elle m'indique le premier étage et se dirige d'un pas hâtif dans une salle de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Drachma perd du terrain. Déclara le Général de division Hingolf Osgeir. Nous avons l'avantage sur eux, mes troupes connaissent ces montagnes. Bien qu'habitués à la neige et à l'altitude, l'armée ennemie est sur une zone qui ne lui est pas familière. Nous n'avons besoin que d'un soutien afin qu'il n'y ait pas de faille dans nos avancées tactiques, et également minimiser les pertes humaines, évidemment.

Avec un nom pareil, ce grand moustachu ne pouvait être originaire que du Nord. Mais cette bataille m'aurait beaucoup moins inquiété si seulement c'était le général de brigade Olivia Armstrong, et non Osgeir, qui dirigeait la forteresse. Mais la jeune femme, aussi résistante et glacée que son « invulnérable mur du Nord », avait été mutée à Central. Je n'ose pas imaginer quels sentiments doivent, en ce moment même, la traverser alors que sa muraille est attaquée de toutes parts par les armées du pays voisin.

- Vous ne portez pas d'uniforme ?

La question me fait tiquer, mais je devais m'y attendre. Dans un conflit, il est primordial de pouvoir distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis. Cependant, durant toute ma carrière de militaire, je n'ai jamais porté ce tissu bleu sur mes épaules. Je ne voulais pas devenir un chien.

Et pourtant …

- Je ne suis plus alchimiste d'Etat. J'ai simplement été rappelé par le Généralissime pour une dernière mission avant de pouvoir me retirer définitivement des affaires de l'armée. Ce qui explique que sur le papier, je sois appelé alchimiste Edward Elric et non Fullmetal.

- Oh … c'était donc ça … marmonna le militaire, une expression d'intense réflexion figée sur son visage.

Apparemment, il ne devait pas être courant de rappeler un ancien militaire pour qu'il prenne part dans un conflit.

Mon intervention en tant qu'alchimiste et soutien à l'armée se déroule un peu plus haut à la gauche de la muraille, sur le flanc sud d'une montagne. L'objectif est d'atteindre une immense plaque de neige, invisible aux yeux ennemis et pourtant tellement dangereuse, si une avalanche venait à se déclencher. Plus bas, le relief en forme d'entonnoir redirigerait la coulée de neige sur l'avancée de l'armée de Drachma, réduisant à néant ce détachement qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant pour Amestris. Une veine pour cette dernière que la géologie tourne à son avantage.

Il ne suffisait que d'une explosion déclenchée à distance par un alchimiste pour que la montagne se déverse sur eux telle une monstrueuse vague de neige.

- Mon alchimie n'est pas capable de créer d'explosions. Vous vous êtes adressés à la mauvaise personne. Une autre alchimie, celle du feu par exemple, aurait été beaucoup plus utile dans ce projet que la mienne. Fais-je remarquer au militaire, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir mentionné l'alchimie de mon ancien supérieur. Vu les nombreuses cicatrices psychologiques qu'il a gardé d'Ishbal, mieux vaut qu'il ne soit pas envoyé sur un nouveau front. J'ajoute : ou un alchimiste de Xing, leur élixirologie est capable de transmuter à plus grande distance.

- Votre mission n'est pas de créer cette explosion, mais de la déclencher. Me réplique-t-il sèchement, contrarié que je l'accuse d'avoir commis une erreur et décidé à me prouver le contraire. Nous avons en notre possession tout le matériel nécessaire. Vous n'avez qu'à provoquer la mise à feu qui ne peut pas être allumée classiquement à cause de la température trop basse ainsi que du vent et de l'humidité ambiante trop élevés.

J'acquiesce. Je n'ai pas atterri ici par erreur, inutile de tenter de lutter contre les courants. C'est trop tard, je suis trop loin de la grève à présent.

Une journée plus tôt, j'étais loin de me douter que j'atterrirais ici, en plein milieu d'une guerre, à devoir créer une avalanche assassine. J'aurais pourtant préféré qu'on me prévienne, histoire de pouvoir prendre quelques dernières mesures avant de monter dans le train de l'armée qui me conduirait dans cet enfer blanc. Quelques dernières paroles, avant le grand saut.

- Je peux passer un appel téléphonique ?

Le général de division interrompt son long monologue sur les possibilités tactiques de sortir victorieux de cette guerre et reste silencieux quelques secondes, dubitatif, ses yeux de cheval grand écarquillés, avant de répondre qu'il était effectivement possible de négocier une ligne pour quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes.

Il fallait que quelqu'un décroche. Absolument.

Les échos répétés des sonneries se perdant dans le néant me terrifient. Je voudrais tellement entendre une voix familière répondre, et apaiser ma terreur. Je compte. Déjà la cinquième sonnerie. Ils ont dû sortir. Peut-être au marché. Sixième. Peut-être chez des amis ou dans le jardin. Peut-être en train de dormir, de rêver, faire une sieste reposante de début d'après-midi, lovés dans les bras de l'Aimé à écouter sa respiration régulière (on ne bouge pas dans pareille situation, de peur de déranger son sommeil. Si c'est urgent, ça rappellera plus tard). Mais que peuvent-ils bien faire en ce moment même ? Où sont-ils, si ce n'est pas à côté du téléphone, à attendre un appel inopiné, mon appel ? Entendent-ils mes supplications désespérées, de là où ils sont ? Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, en plus du téléphone, de tenter dans un dernier recours de les appeler par télépathie. Certains fous disent que ça marche.

La septième, puis la huitième sonnerie se perdent dans le vide ténébreux de l'objet creux collé à mes oreilles. La neuvième se prolonge en un frisson glacial qui me fait imaginer mille et un scénarios possibles expliquant leur absence. A la dixième, mon esprit en plein délire me chuchote une possibilité que je m'étais forcé de rejeter jusqu'à présent.

Peut-être leur est-il arrivé quelque chose …

- Automails Rockbell, prothèses en tout genre, j'écoute ?

- WINRY ?

J'aurais vu un revenant sortir de sa tombe que j'aurais hurlé son nom de la même manière. Terrifié et à la fois soulagé de la retrouver pour qu'elle vienne me défendre avec sa clef à molette ou autre engin de torture qu'elle lustre et range amoureusement dans sa boite à outils de mécano. Je l'ai appris avec le temps : les femmes sont bien plus dangereuses que les hommes. Winry est de celles, avec Riza, Ranfan, Izumi ou encore Olivia Armstrong, qui dégainent leurs armes et vous battent comme de vulgaires insectes en quelques secondes, le regard fier et le bras musclé tendu vers votre tempe. Et il ne s'agit plus de plaisanter en de pareilles circonstances : vous aurez beau être un homme, c'est vous qui vous retrouverez parterre, des gouttes de transpirations perlant sur votre front, priant celui qui vous sert de Dieu pour qu'il vous préserve de ces (magnifiques) tornades dévastatrices.

- Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait trois jours que t'es censé être rentré ! Me répond-elle, hystérique.

- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai raté mon train. Il est parti à l'heure, pour une fois… je râle, en appuyant un peu plus le téléphone contre mon oreille. Puis je m'empresse d'ajouter : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je rentre aussi vite que possible.

- Tu es toujours à Central ?

- Oui. Il y fait vraiment froid en ce moment. J'ai hâte de rentrer, il fait meilleur par chez nous. Je m'exclame, enthousiaste à l'idée de me jeter dans l'herbe verte devant la maison et y dormir pendant des heures, caressé par la chaleur du soleil et les bourrasques de vent.

Maman avait eu raison de s'installer à Risembool. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile, l'endroit a toujours été un refuge pour les écorchés. On aura eu beau essayer de lui tourner le dos, de brûler la maison en fuyant le passé, j'ai aujourd'hui le sentiment que retourner vivre là-bas avait toujours été un souhait que j'avais fait, en silence, lors des longues heures insomniaques passées à fixer ma main droite reflétant la lune au-dessus. Risembool symbolisait la victoire, notre victoire prochaine sur la physique, le rêve où l'on retournerait vivre lorsqu'on aurait récupéré nos corps, mon frère et moi.

Alphonse y est retourné après avoir quitté l'acier de son armure.

Pas moi.

Je suis resté le même, amputé par la honte de mes monumentales erreurs. Je pensais que l'alchimie transformait ce que l'on sacrifiait. Moi elle m'en a pris beaucoup et m'en a rendu bien peu. Mais je suis tout de même parvenu à réparer pas mal de choses, et aujourd'hui, même si je ne peux pas encore soutenir longtemps son regard, je peux enfin contempler le sourire d'Alphonse. Et celui de Winry, par la même occasion…

C'est ma victoire sur les livres, l'Histoire et les limites. C'est aussi l'une de mes victoires sur les interdits, ces interdits que l'on viole pour notre propre bien, et notre propre mal car on franchit cette ligne tout en ayant parfaitement conscience des conséquences.

Je me jetterai de tout mon corps dans les bras de Lucifer, pourvu qu'il ait ton visage, ta voix et ton odeur. Pourvu qu'il ait tes espérances et tes desseins. Pourvu qu'il ait ton Amour.

- Eh ben dépêche de revenir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Me crie-t-elle, tout excitée, m'arrachant à l'observation du gant blanc couvrant ma main droite. Puis, n'y tenant plus, m'avoue : J'ai reçu de nouvelles pièces hier, ton auto mail va être à la pointe de la technologie grâce à moi, réjouis toi !

Les deux derniers mots me font sourire. De nous deux, c'est elle qui est la plus contente : trop heureuse de pouvoir disséquer, une énième fois, le bras et la jambe (cette fille est folle !), me répéter que je suis une douillette lorsque je me plains de douleurs, et me faire payer plein pot les réparations malgré le fait que je sois son beau-frère et (accessoirement) son ami d'enfance.

Une explosion au dehors me force à mettre ma main sur le micro du téléphone. C'est la maison toute entière qui se met à vibrer mais le danger est loin, le combat se déroule un peu plus loin vers l'ouest. Cependant le bruit m'empêche d'entendre ce que me dit Winry.

- Je suis désolé, Winry, mais je n'ai plus de monnaie, et mes minutes de communication s'épuisent. Tu peux me passer Al s'il te plaît ?

- Houu, je vois que tu es enchanté par la nouvelle, ça me fait rudement plaisir … rechigne la blonde au bout du fil, faussement contrariée. Donne-moi trois secondes, je vais te chercher Al.

- J'ai hâte de voir tes nouvelles améliorations ! Je m'exclame, en espérant qu'elle ait entendu avant de poser le combiné.

A quelques mètres un adjudant me fait signe d'écourter la conversation. Je n'ai pratiquement pas le temps de lui quémander encore une minute qu'une voix familière résonne dans le téléphone.

- Grand frère ?

o

o

o

L'infinité blanche tout autour de moi me rend encore plus dingue que le froid et la mort un peu plus loin ne m'ont déjà atteints. Je ne perçois plus la différence entre le sol et le vide, tout est immaculé. La fatigue, aussi, combinée à l'altitude, me brûle les poumons et la gorge. Déjà une heure que nous somme partis et notre destination paraît encore plus loin, à mesure que la pente à gravir se fait de plus en plus raide. Je suis le dernier de cette file indienne composée de huit hommes, moi y compris, entièrement vêtus de blanc les confondant parfaitement avec cet enfer de neige à perte de vue. Ma jambe et mon bras se font de plus en plus lourds et m'inquiètent : malgré toute l'efficacité que l'huile et l'alliage spécial peuvent apporter en résistance supplémentaire au gel, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne tiennent pas plus de deux à trois heures.

Perché au-dessus du ravin qui s'étale devant moi, je repense à ma conversation téléphonique avec mon frère.

Il m'a dit de me dépêcher de rentrer, qu'il m'attendait depuis longtemps, qu'il fallait revenir. Central n'est pas mon foyer, ni ma vie. Central n'est qu'une ville noire et douloureuse. Ça ne servait à rien de remuer des cendres. Redescendre à l'Est, dans des régions plus ensoleillées, c'était ça la solution pour briser mes fantômes. Alors je lui ai dit que je rentrais, définitivement. Que je serais à nouveau à ses côtés. Parce qu'il était mon frère, qu'il avait perdu son enfance avec moi, parce que je la lui avais arrachée avec mes bêtises, parce que j'aimais son sourire, parce que je les aimais, lui, Winry, Pinako et le reste de mes jeunes années n'ayant pas fini en poussières.

Je ne lui ai pas dit ce qui me retenait à Central.

Peut-être le ferai-je en arrivant sur le perron de la maison Rockbell, ou lorsque nous serons tous rassemblés autour de la table, une délicieuse soupe de Mamie Pinako dans les assiettes. Peut-être en renverseront-ils à côté lorsque je leur annoncerai la nouvelle. Ou alors j'éloignerai la casserole avant de le dire, d'une voix fébrile et incertaine, après avoir respiré une grande bouffée d'air pour me redonner du courage. Peut-être que je me dégonflerai et laisserai le repas se passer comme prévu.

Peut-être attendre encore un peu.

Mes membres artificiels n'ont pas perdu que leur chair, mais également le sens du toucher, et je peine à m'accrocher aux prises rendues glissantes par la glace, et par le métal poli de mon bras. Je dérape plus d'une fois, et commence à avoir de plus en plus peur du vide en dessous. On m'a assuré que la mission, se situant bien plus loin que les combats, ne serait pas dangereuse. Il ne fallait que monter, déclencher la coulée de neige, et redescendre pour ensuite rejoindre Central, puis Risembool. Ma vie de militaire s'achèverait là-dessus. Je devrais tuer des gens pour gagner ma liberté. Avais-je le choix ? Pourrais-je vivre avec ?

Roy, autrefois je ne pouvais qu'imaginer. Aujourd'hui je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ishbal t'a rendu fou.

Comment se sent-on lorsque l'on se retrouve face à l'ennemi, croisant son regard un instant avant de claquer des doigts ? Moi je n'aurai pas à plonger mes yeux dans les leurs. Mais à mesure que je prends de la hauteur et me rapproche du point de déclenchement, un poids se rajoute sur mes épaules, qui alourdit ma marche et m'enserre la poitrine. Lorsque je me plains de douleurs, on me dit que c'est le manque d'oxygène lié à l'altitude.

Le poids des nombreuses couches de vêtements me fatigue. Emmitouflé dans mon grand manteau doublé de fourrure, la capuche rabattue et l'écharpe enroulée me cachent à moitié le visage, baissant considérablement mon champ de vision. L'amplitude de mes mouvements aussi est réduite, et ce handicap de plus me met mal à l'aise. Durant toute mon adolescence dans l'armée il m'a toujours fallu être constamment sur mes gardes, prêt à se défendre et à riposter à la moindre menace. C'est notamment Al qui, devant le danger constant, a développé ses réflexes de manière impressionnante. Car cet idiot s'était mis en tête que son armure était plus résistante que mon corps, et l'a utilisé à de nombreuse reprise à mon insu comme bouclier afin que je ne sois pas blessé. Je reconnais que je lui dois une fière chandelle, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de trembler pour le sceau, imprégnant de sang séché l'acier froid, à l'intérieur.

Le sang qui liait l'âme de mon frère à ce monde. Celui versé pour mes erreurs. Mon sang.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai eu que le temps de m'apercevoir que mon regard, soudainement, bascule. Les images se disloquent et je mets du temps à comprendre. C'est la sensation de vide qui m'informe brusquement que je suis en train de chuter. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Je n'ai pas assez d'air dans mes poumons pour crier, aucun son ne remonte de ma gorge. Je n'ai pas senti le sol s'éroder sous mon pied, mon pied gauche. Et c'est à peine si j'entends le bruit de la neige qui s'effrite, de mes bras qui s'agitent en cherchant une prise à laquelle se raccrocher, et des vêtements frotter contre mon sac à dos. La moitié d'un visage entre furtivement dans mon champ de vision. Sa bouche est grande ouverte et crie quelque chose. Mais la neige emprisonne même les sons, et me voilà qui tombe, dans une chute lente et silencieuse, dans cette mer de blanc.

Je m'évade.

Si je ferme les yeux je peux imaginer beaucoup de choses. Cette aptitude à inventer instantanément des lieux, des objets, et des personnages me vient de ma pratique de l'alchimie. Dans un combat, il s'agit de créer quelque chose rapidement. Des mains gigantesques, des plates-formes pour s'élever dans les airs, des lances aux gravures compliquées, que sais-je encore... Je me souviens qu'enfant, j'avais offert un cadeau à ma mère : un petit cheval à bascule, pas plus grand que le creux de mes deux mains minuscules rapprochées l'une de l'autre, tendues vers elle afin qu'elle puisse prendre le présent. Elle vit tout de suite que je l'avais crée par alchimie. Et son sourire et ses remerciements ont eu le malheur de m'encourager à continuer à me prendre pour un surhomme.

Le fait que je sois un enfant à cette époque est il excusable ?

Un cheval, tu m'avais avoué il y a à peine un an que tu en achèterais un, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé, et que l'ordre serait rétablis dans Amestris. Probablement un de ces petits chevaux gris, dont la robe se transforme en un ballet de reflets bleu sous le soleil des régions profondes de l'Est de ce Pays. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de t'offrir un chapeau de cow-boy pour tes grandes évasions à cheval. Je t'imagine parfaitement, toi et ton regard de braise croisant celui de ta monture, parvenir à amadouer la puissance de l'animal pour t'en faire un complice. Tous les deux, je vous vois aisément décoller du sol. Je vous vois voler.

Et vous ne chuterez pas comme je le fais aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Roy ?

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, ma chute se fige. Avec appréhension, j'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Mes pieds pendent toujours dans le vide. Lorsque je lève la tête je croise le regard du soldat qui me précédait dans la file. La rapidité déconcertante avec laquelle il a réagit m'a sauvé la vie. Sa poigne est fermement refermée sur mon bras gauche, dont je sens à présent une douleur qui me remonte jusqu'à l'épaule. D'autres militaires se joignent à lui pour me remonter jusqu'au sol ferme. Je mets du temps à reprendre mes esprits. On se rassemble autour de moi pour se renseigner sur mon état de santé. Je n'ai rien de grave. Je viens simplement d'avoir eu l'une des plus grosses peurs de ma vie, mes membres en tremblent encore. Je croise le regard de mon sauveur, jusqu'à présent resté muet alors que les autres m'assaillent de questions. Je le remercie pour son geste.

Il me répond d'un sourire. Un sourire qui lui fend le visage en deux.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir marché plus de quarante minutes encore que nous arrivons enfin à notre point d'arrivée. Un terrain en pente raide sur un flanc de la montagne, dont la forte exposition aux vents violents me donne l'impression de perdre encore quelques degrés de plus. Le guide pointe du doigt l'armée de Drachma, cachée derrière le pic en face de nous, en contrebas. Visuel à l'appui, il nous explique comment la coulée de neige jouera en notre faveur. Il dit que la montagne est dangereuse. « Monsieur l'Alchimiste a pu en faire l'amère expérience tout à l'heure. Alors autant en faire une alliée plutôt qu'une ennemie » aboie-t-il, essayant de couvrir la clameur du vent. Il dit aussi qu'il a passé toute sa vie dans cette région, qu'il connaît cette montagne et qu'il y a pratiquement peu de chance que le plan ne puisse pas fonctionner.

Comment peut-on supporter de vivre dans ce froid ?

Je pars avec trois hommes installer le dispositif pendant que les quatre restants se postent à différents points de vue afin de guetter la moindre menace ennemie. Car la réussite de notre opération, d'après H. Osgeir, est un pilier indispensable à la victoire. Je ne sais pas si, pour moi, cette bataille a vraiment de l'importance. Même si je le déteste, il s'agit tout de même de mon pays. Mais je ne suis pas engagé dans l'armée par pur patriotisme. Ma seule motivation est de rentrer chez moi. Seulement rentrer …

Mon champ d'action étant particulièrement réduit, je ne peux pas me mettre trop loin du dispositif pour le déclencher. Il aurait fallu que May Chang me montre comment elle faisait pour les transmutations à distances. Je trouve un renfoncement, quelques mètres plus haut, suffisant pour me protéger de la détonation, à ce qu'on me dit. Il est midi moins dix, et la tension monte dans le petit groupe. Un homme m'accompagne tandis que les autres partent se terrer derrière un rocher à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Leur attitude me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais vu d'avalanche de ma vie et en connais encore moins la mécanique.

Le soldat à côté de moi ne semble pourtant pas inquiet, et me murmure que tout sera fini très vite. Je relève la tête et croise le sourire de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie il y a une heure de ça. Ses cheveux noirs entourant son jeune visage me fait penser à toi, Roy, mais cette bouche fendue demeure fixée dans une crispation que je décrirais maintenant comme une grimace. Et lorsque je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je ne parviens pas à en déterminer la couleur…

Je tâche de me concentrer sur les formules d'alchimie, la modification des molécules d'eau et d'air, du sol, du Tout que nous formons dans notre unité et de l'unité que le Tout forme. Provoquer une réaction qui ferait exploser cette bombe, et qui me permettrait de rentrer dans un endroit plus familier, loin de cet enfer de glace et de neige.

Te retrouver …

Trois minutes avant le déclenchement. A la radio, un homme s'informe de l'avancée de l'opération. Le dispositif est prêt. Moi aussi. Je me demande ce que peut bien faire un garçon de mon âge à cet instant. A dix-neuf ans, on s'amuse entre amis, on étudie, on sort avec les filles… Moi je m'apprête à tuer une centaine de personnes en une fraction de secondes. Quel âge avait-tu, Roy, lorsque tu es parti faire la guerre ? Trop jeune, toi aussi, évidemment. Trop jeune pour l'Alchimie et l'armée. Trop jeune pour essuyer les coups et les brûlures. De brûlures, ton corps en est recouvert, tout comme le miens demeure rongé par le métal.

Ton alchimie t'a dévoré, la mienne m'a englouti.

Il est midi, et le soleil s'est fait une place au-dessus de nous, entre les nuages vaporeux, illuminant un peu de son doré réconfortant le ciel, immaculé lui aussi, blanc comme le reste du paysage. L'air épais autour de moi aurait dû absorber le bruit du claquement de mes mains à présent jointes pour former le cercle de transmutation, pourtant je l'entends résonner dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas hésité, ce geste est devenu naturel avec le temps, et l'habitude avec laquelle je l'exécute me fait peur aujourd'hui.

Je suis la formule, je suis le Un qui forme le Tout.

L'énergie se répand dans mon corps tout entier. Une puissance venue du fond de la Terre, qui augmente en pouvoir à mesure qu'elle remonte à la surface. Le temps se disloque, « le Un c'est moi, le Tout c'est le monde ». Le cercle est rond à l'image de la terre, du cycle perpétuel de l'univers. Le rond à l'image de la vie, de l'infini. L'alchimie est la science qui transforme la matière, qui la module selon les désirs, mais ne fait rien apparaître. _Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme_. Si je suit cette logique, maman s'est alors simplement transformée en autre chose, et doit se tenir là, quelque part dans le Tout (la Terre n'est-elle pas une gigantesque alchimiste ?). Peut-être pourrais-je la sentir, lorsque mon alchimie remue la substance, et se fond à l'intérieur des choses et me faisant pénétrer au sein de la Vérité.

C'est une décharge que je sens pénétrer dans mes doigts, mêmes ceux en acier, qui remonte dans mes mains, mes bras et mes jambes, telle un animal déchaîné qui parcourrait avec hâte le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusque dans ma tête, pour y exploser avec frénésie. Les gens voient les éclairs de la transmutation. Moi, je les sens jusque dans le métal. Ils emplissent mon corps tout entier et électrisent mes sens. Je me sens puissant, d'un pouvoir sans limite. Pas étonnant que tant d'alchimistes oublient leur condition humaine et se prennent pour Dieu : car c'est l'énergie de la planète elle-même qui leur remonte dans les entrailles. Mais ce n'est qu'un leurre, je le sais. Je ne me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois. Je ne suis pas Dieu, mon pouvoir est limité.

Ma main droite est là pour me le rappeler.

Alors que je m'attendais à une détonation fracassante, c'est un bruit sourd que j'entends, étouffé par la neige dans laquelle elle explose. Une fumée épaisse se dégage du trou maintenant formé à travers les couches blanches. Je reste encore quelques secondes accroupi puis me lève pour mieux voir. Rien n'a bougé, tout est redevenu calme. Un tir négatif ? Je me tourne vers mon coéquipier. Il fixe intensivement la cavité qui vient à l'instant de se former, imperturbable. Il attend mais rien ne se passe.

Ma respiration se fait haletante, ce calme m'angoisse. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Rien ne bouge, personne ne parle. Tout est inerte et figé. Il faut partir. Chaque minute de plus que je passe dans ce paysage m'est de plus en plus insupportable, il faut que je m'en aille, je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver ici. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour te faufiler au creux de ma nuque et me chuchoter à l'oreille que tout va pour le mieux ? Il n'y aura personne de tué par ma faute en fin de compte, cette idée me soulage. Je lève la tête vers le soleil. Il est définitivement sorti des nuages et parsème les reliefs de milliers de reflets dorés. Je prends une grande inspiration puis pousse un long soupir.

C'est à ce moment précis, seulement une dizaine de seconde après l'explosion, que se fait entendre le gigantesque bruit de craquement.

C'est la montagne toute entière qui se déchire dans un crissement sonore. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser, elle gronde, elle se dérobe sous mes pieds, me plaque au sol avec colère. Elle me pousse à hurler, à perdre tous mes repères. Elle me plonge dans une mer de blanc et cherche à me noyer, m'emporte dans des vagues monstrueuses en me privant de tout contrôle sur mon corps et mon esprit. La descente est interminable. Je ne sens plus mes membres, comme si on me les avait arrachés. Je ne sais plus où est le ciel et le sol. Je heurte quelque chose, un rocher peut-être, et me sens dériver sans pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit, la douleur ne faisant que me paralyser plus encore. Je n'arrive plus à me battre contre la force phénoménale qui s'acharne sur moi.

Je me suis transformé en une poupée de chiffon.

Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se terminer ? C'est comme ça, mourir, maman ? C'est se laisser faire sans pouvoir vraiment agir? En aurais-je envie si je le pouvais ? Je ne sens plus la douleur, je ne fais qu'être ballotté par la neige, dans un état second. Je sens que je vais m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux et écoute le murmure de l'avalanche. C'est devenu beaucoup plus calme. Je crois que je n'entends plus très bien.

Je crois aussi que tu vas devoir continuer sans moi, Roy.

Je retrouve la vue. Quelque chose me tient, j'entrouvre les yeux malgré le poids des paupières. Je croise un sourire. Le même que le soldat qui m'a sauvé la vie, celui à mes côtés lors de l'explosion. Lorsque je vois son regard, je peux enfin en déterminer la couleur.

Violets. Un violet moqueur et cruel. Le même violet, le même sourire que celui d'Envy.

Habile manigance : il était sous mon nez depuis tout ce temps, à me montrer ses dents de charognard, et je n'y ait vu que du feu. Il y est arrivé. Depuis le temps qu'il veut ma mort…

_Je voudrais_

_Que vous viviez …_

_

* * *

_

A travers la grande fenêtre, le soleil se faufilait et éclairait le bureau en bois et les piles de papiers désordonnés qu'on avait amassées dessus. Il était déjà quatorze heures, et il fallait encore trier et ranger les dossiers dans les armoires, en lire et en signer d'autres, faire suivre des dossier aux plus hauts gradés, renvoyer des réponses, rédiger des rapports de cas, des rapports de dossiers, des rapports de rapports … Toute cette paperasse plus ou moins utile ne plaisait pas au militaire qui rangeait présentement le dossier statistique sur l'évolution de l'armement du pays limitrophe Aerugo, qu'il faudrait de toute urgence remettre aux instances supérieures. Les dossiers d'espionnage comme celui-ci ne devaient pas rester longtemps entre les mains d'un petit colonel, dans un bureau non sécurisé comme le sien. Il le glissa dans une grande enveloppe et le posa dans le compartiment « à traiter rapidement » en bas à gauche. Une fois finis il attrapa le suivant de la pile : un rapport d'audition d'un soldat ayant effectué une bavure sur un camp militaire de l'Est du pays. Vraiment, on lui refourguait tout et n'importe quoi : de la simple agression d'un supérieur anonyme au dossier classé confidentiel. Vraiment, sa réputation d'homme bordélique était injustifiée, c'était plutôt l'armée qui était mal organisée.

Il attrapa le dossier suivant mais son contenu se déversa sur le plancher. On n'avait pas pris soin de refermer la chemise. C'est à ce moment-là que le lieutenant Hawkeye fit son entrée. Elle trouva son supérieur agenouillé sur le sol, tentant de rassembler les feuilles volantes éparpillées en râlant contre « les demeurés qui ne savent même pas fermer correctement un dossier alors qu'ils n'ont que ça à foutre de leurs journées ». Elle allait l'aider à ranger quand le téléphone se mit à vibrer sur le bureau. Mustang détestait ce téléphone qui, décidément, choisissait les meilleurs moments –ceux où l'on était le moins disponible- pour faire résonner sa sonnerie stridente dans la pièce. Riza, elle, détestait le colonel lorsqu'il s'énervait : elle se précipita sur le combiné.

- Bureau du colonel Mustang ?

Elle marqua une pose pour écouter son interlocuteur puis repris un « je vous le passe tout de suite » avant de poser une main sur le micro et de chuchoter à son supérieur.

- C'est le QG Nord. Ils veulent vous parler en personne.

Mustang ne réagit pas tout de suite. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir ? Lorsqu'il posa la question au lieutenant, elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule interrogé. Dans un soupir, il se leva et traversa la pièce pour attraper le téléphone que sa subordonnée lui tendait. Il avala une grande goulée d'air, repris son calme et commença à parler d'une voix neutre et assurée.

- Colonel Roy Mustang à l'appareil

- Colonel Mustang, je suis Dalius Jase, chargé des affaires intérieures du QG nord. Etait-ce bien vous le supérieur de l'Alchimiste Fullmetal Edward Elric ?

La question piqua sa curiosité. Que pouvait bien vouloir ce Dalius à Edward, alors que celui-ci avait depuis longtemps quitté son poste d'Alchimiste d'Etat ?

- Oui, mais il ne fait plus partie de l'armée depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

- C'est exact monsieur, cependant on m'a communiqué qu'il a participé à une mission tactique ce matin dans le périmètre de Briggs. Affirma la voix grésillante.

Le ton désolé avec lequel s'adressait l'homme au bout du fil inquiéta sérieusement Roy. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait été prévenu par personne de l'armée. Pas d'avis de mission, pas de communiqué d'un quelconque supérieur, rien n'avait atterri sur son bureau. Pire encore, Edward ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il se trouve au Nord, il devait être à Risembool depuis trois jours, c'est ce que l'adolescent lui avait dit.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, je ne lui ai donné aucun ordre de mission. Assura le colonel, incrédule.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais il faisait effectivement partie de la mission « Ouréa » ce matin, une totale réussite, qui consistait à déclencher une avalanche qui détruirait un poste avancé de l'armée de Drachma.

- Comment se fait-il que l'un de mes subordonnés ait été réquisitionné sans que j'en aie été informé ? Un subordonné ayant pris sa retraite, qui plus est ! S'emporta Mustang, ayant perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, il ne pouvait pas garder son calme.

- Je l'ignore monsieur, répondit la voix embarrassée au bout du fil. Cependant je suis au regret de vous informer le décès de l'Alchimiste Elric aujourd'hui, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. L'avalanche l'a emporté, monsieur. Etant son supérieur hiérarchique, vous êtes priés par le code de l'armée de le communiquer à la famille. Il sera promu au grade de colonel à titre posthume, et sera enterré à …

La voix du chargé des affaires intérieures Dalius Jase s'éloigna lentement pour s'éteindre au milieu de sa phrase. Roy Mustang avait éloigné le combiné de son oreille, le laissant soudainement pendre dans le vide. Il s'assit lentement, hébété, les yeux perdus dans le vide, sur le large fauteuil de son bureau. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Le soleil au-dehors éclairant la montre d'alchimiste posée devant lui. Un nom, à peine audible fut murmuré par ses lèvres. _Edward_. Dans un coin de son champ de vision, il perçut vaguement le lieutenant récupérer précipitamment le combiné, murmurer quelques mots, en écouter d'autres, figer son beau visage dans une crispation horrifiée, puis raccrocher l'appareil. Edward. Edward était mort. Mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'est _pas_ possible ! Edward ne peut pas mourir, il n'a que dix-neuf ans !

- Riza. Dites leur que c'est une erreur.

La subalterne n'eut que le temps de répliquer un « Colonel » désolé que ce dernier la coupa, fébrile.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Pas Edward ! Il est à Risembool, Riza, à Risembool ! Il ne peut _pas_ être mort !

Le ton était monté en crescendo, d'abord murmuré, allant vers les cris suppliants, pour ensuite finir dans un hurlement douloureusement long et incompréhensible. Roy tomba de sa chaise, renversant les objets sur le bureau dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ses plaintes déchirantes attirèrent des subalternes qui se précipitèrent dans la pièce, et qui furent immédiatement renvoyés par le lieutenant. Lorsqu'elle tenta de le relever, il était en pleurs et totalement incapable de contrôler ses muscles devenus trop faibles pour supporter son poids. L'homme à l'habitude droite et fière, ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment était aujourd'hui totalement démuni, en perte totale de lui-même, transpercé à cœur.

Comme une mère, elle s'agenouilla au sol et l'amena au creux de ses bras, lui tenant la tête et commençant à bercer doucement l'homme endoloris. Il cria sa souffrance dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle le serrait plus fort, déterminée à rester ainsi, lui pleurant et elle le tenant dans ses bras comme elle aurait tenu un enfant saignant du genoux après une chute, aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait à Roy pour calmer la douleur qui lui lacérait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Ça avait été plus ou moins douloureux, ça avait transformé bien des personnes et des visions. Mais ce changement là était beaucoup trop radical, bien trop brutal, Riza le savait : l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tremblants venait de perdre l'une de ses dernières espérances, et le vide qu'elle laissait derrière elle ne serait probablement jamais comblé.

_J'aurais voulu_

_Que tu vives …_


	2. Ton sourire, parfois, me manque

J'espère que cette fanfiction ne contiendra pas beaucoup de chapitres, vu le rythme _effréné _d'un chapitre par an, je vais mettre un paquet de temps avant de finir ... J'ai la demi-excuse des études, mais bon, quand je vois les dates, je me dit que c'est quand même un peu abusé ...

L'histoire, c'est qu'en fait les deux chapitres écrits à l'avance ne me plaisaient plus à 100%. Du coup, j'ai complètement réécris autre chose.

Bref. Je suis pas très fière de moi. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un attendait la suite mais je m'excuse si cette personne existe (et je la remercie aussi, oui, merci a toi)

Merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent et bonne lecture,

Manori

* * *

**Incandescence **

_Tu m'as abandonné, seul, au milieu des fauves_

_Alors que j'avais besoin de toi_

_Tu ne m'as laissé que ton souvenir_

_Et tes mystères à élucider_

_Pas un mot sur ta destination_

_Juste un mensonge sur ton départ_

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Ton sourire, parfois, me manque**

Alphonse Elric émit un long soupir dont le bruit se noya dans celui de la foule tout autour. Il venait à peine de descendre du train qu'une forte envie de rebrousser chemin le prenait au ventre. Le hall de la gare était bondé, tant d'agitation le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Ni les grandes villes d'ailleurs : il s'y perdait bien trop facilement. Sa campagne natale, verte et lumineuse, était beaucoup moins agressive, plus rassurante avec les arrivants que la grisaille de Central. Ici, il semblait que l'on débarquait à l'entrée d'un gigantesque labyrinthe, et savoir quelle galerie emprunter était une mission plutôt difficile à mener.

Autour, les gens allaient et venaient sans discontinuer dans un concert de bruits de pas, de sifflement de train, d'aboiement de chiens et de pleurs d'enfants. Personne ne posait le moindre regard sur celui ou celle qu'il croisait. Il se sentait étouffé par la masse et l'air poussiéreux, anormalement chaud malgré l'heure matinale. L'été paraissait plus difficile à supporter sans les vents frais de Risembool. Le jeune homme pris une grande inspiration, mis son sac sur l'épaule et s'échappa de la gare pour se diriger vers le centre de la capitale.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait ici un jour. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette ville n'étaient pas très heureux. Pourtant, une grande partie de son adolescence y avait été laissée, tandis que l'autre moitié avait été passée sur les routes d'Amestris. Des années de recherches désespérées à courir après un mystère jusqu'alors introuvable, avec cette folle conviction qu'un jour, malgré le risque mortel encouru et l'échec cuisant de leur première transmutation humaine, ils parviendraient à retrouver le sens du toucher, Edward et lui.

Et les deux frères étaient parvenus, six ans après avoir perdu leurs corps, à réaliser l'impossible.

Alphonse avait récupéré son corps.

La transmutation n'avait pas été sans douleur. Mais la période la plus difficile avait été celle de la rééducation. Il fallait, tel un enfant, réapprendre à marcher, à parler, à manger. Supporter l'assistance permanente de son entourage pour des tâches qui paraissaient pourtant si simples autrefois comme écrire son nom ou se laver les cheveux. Il avait fallu réhabituer son corps, fragile et encore bien maigre, aux agressions extérieures comme celles du soleil et des maladies. Subir cette infirmité pendant des années. Il s'était battu contre lui-même, se relevant après chaque chute, réessayant encore, s'améliorant au fil des mois. Aujourd'hui, ses gestes étaient encore maladroits, il se fatiguait rapidement et ne pouvait porter de poids trop lourds. Ce n'était que très récemment, trois ans après avoir quitté l'armure froide et inexpressive, qu'il était parvenu à courir plus de cinq minutes.

Mais il était sur la bonne voie. Il était quasiment autonome à présent, et comptait bien le devenir entièrement. Sentir la douce chaleur de la peau de Winry, son odeur enivrante, c'était ce qui lui donnait du courage. A présent, il voulait vivre une vie qui serait la sienne. Le plus dur était derrière lui.

Il le devait à Edward.

Edward. Une fois de plus, c'était lui qui le ramenait à Central. La dernière fois que le cadet Elric avait parcouru ces rues ternes, c'était pour se rendre à l'enterrement de son frère deux ans auparavant. La cérémonie, contre le gré de la famille, avait été effectuée de manière très officielle à la capitale. Alphonse avait souhaité qu'on enterre son frère à côté de sa mère dans le petit cimetière de Risembool, mais personne n'avait écouté sa requête. Beaucoup de personnalités de l'armée, pour la plupart présentes uniquement pour leur image, s'y étaient rendues. Alphonse se souvenait parfaitement de la rage qu'il avait alors éprouvé à la vue de la fausse compassion et de l'hypocrisie générale de ces gens qui n'avaient jamais croisé son frère durant sa courte vie. Le plus insupportable avait été de retenir son envie grandissante, faisant trembler ses mains et ses pleurs, de bondir sur Bradley à quelques mètres en face de lui, et de lui transpercer le corps de part en part, plonger les mains dans son ventre et lui arracher sauvagement le cœur et les boyaux. Les homonculus n'étaient pas étrangers à la mort de son frère, le jeune homme en était convaincu. Mais, encore incapable de marcher à l'époque, il n'avait pu que pleurer sa rage et sa douleur, cloué qu'il était sur ce maudit fauteuil roulant.

Aujourd'hui il était debout. Mais le généralissime King Bradley, lui, avait été détrôné. Il avait appris la nouvelle il y a un an, un matin de mai 1919. Il lui semblait que le temps était indécis ce jour-là, hésitant entre la pluie et le soleil. Il s'était rendu pour la première fois, seul et en béquilles, chercher le pain avant que Winry ne se réveille. La nouvelle était inscrite en gros caractères sur le journal qu'un gamin vendait à la criée au centre du petit village. Le garçon écoula tout son stock en moins de deux heures. Alphonse échangea le bout de papier gris contre trois pièces de 20 cents. Ses yeux clairs s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur à la lecture de l'article. La propagande disait que le gouvernement avait été renversé par la résistance, l'opposition clandestine qui s'était mise en place ces dernières années. Il était décrit que le fürer avait été mortellement touché par six balles, quatre au torse et deux à la tête. Le pays devait cet acte héroïque à un dénommé June, le leader du mouvement. Ce mensonge ne présageait rien de bon quant à la sincérité de ce nouveau gouvernement, curieusement mis en place et organisé avec une exceptionnelle rapidité. Il était impossible de savoir si Bradley et les autres homonculus étaient morts ou vivants, la censure était encore plus forte que sous la dictature. Les autres hauts gradés complices s'étaient soit suicidés soit fait arrêtés et condamnés à mort ou emprisonnés à vie. Aucune ligne ne citait le massacre prévu par le gouvernement Bradley de la population entière d'Amestris, à aucun moment n'était évoquée l'armée crée grâce à la pierre, ni même les atrocités commises sur des êtres humains pour créer la précieuse substance rouge. Seules les chimères humaines, décrites comme des animaux agressifs à la forme vaguement humaine mais ayant perdu toute faculté mentale, étaient activement recherchées et capturées pour mettre fin à leurs souffrances. L'article se finissait par des phrases vantant les actes de bravoure des rebelles, libérant le pays et ses habitants de la peur.

Devant ce ramassis de fausses informations, le jeune homme s'était rendu le plus rapidement possible dans la taverne du coin à la recherche d'un téléphone. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais lorsqu'il composa le numéro du bureau du colonel R. Mustang, la ligne avait été coupée.

Curieusement, Alphonse n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses de contacter le colonel ou tout autre membre de son équipe, le jeune homme avait mis ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur sa rééducation et sa vie avec Winry. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé, et l'armée en faisait justement partie. Il voulait se projeter dans l'avenir, des rêves à réaliser loin de l'alchimie et ses souffrances. Avec la femme qu'il aimait, ils voulaient avoir un enfant.

Mais à présent, un an plus tard, il était devenu essentiel de retrouver Mustang.

Le chemin paraissait beaucoup plus long que dans ses souvenirs. Mais il parvint, essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur, devant les immenses grilles des bâtiments du Quartier Général de l'Armée d'Amestris. Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, fondus par un soleil agressif. Puis il se redressa et s'avança vers les soldats postés à l'entrée.

Depuis la mise en place du nouveau gouvernement, l'organisation de l'armée avait été intégralement revue et modifiée. Y compris les locaux, ce qui avait pour cause de perturber sérieusement Alphonse qui, guidé par un soldat, se dirigeait vers le secrétariat dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment central, alors que ses souvenirs l'auraient amenés trois bâtiments plus loin. Lorsqu'il se présenta, on lui donna un bracelet de visiteur en le priant de le mettre au bras gauche, par-dessus sa manche. Même les uniformes avaient changés : le bleu était légèrement plus foncé et des poches avaient été rajoutées sur la veste.

Il dut se présenter à trois bureaux différents avant qu'on ne l'envoie aux affaires internes. Une fois que la secrétaire eut fouillé dans ses archives, Alphonse apprit que le Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang avait quitté l'armée depuis un peu plus d'un an. Mais ce qu'il était devenu depuis demeurait un mystère. Alphonse ne voyait qu'une seule personne susceptible de savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver.

- Et le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, est-elle restée dans l'armée ?

La jeune secrétaire pinça ses lèvres et le fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait mis pas moins de vingt minutes à mener d'infructueuses recherches dans la masse de fiches de renseignements de tous les membres actifs du personnel de l'armée puis le double de temps dans les archives des anciens membres pour finalement trouver le document en question. Recommencer une seconde fois n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'enchanter.

- Vous savez, l'adresse indiquée est peut-être toujours la bonne... Suggéra-t-elle sèchement. « Va chercher ailleurs, le boiteux » était ce qu'Alphonse traduisait de cette suggestion mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie de revenir s'il en était autrement. Il la coupa rapidement en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir sans avoir obtenu les renseignements demandés.

- Le lieutenant Hawkeye, je vous prie. Insista-t-il gravement.

La jeune femme retint un long soupir et retourna aux archives. Alphonse, lui, s'était depuis longtemps assis sur un fauteuil rouge dans un coin de la pièce. La fenêtre, sur sa droite, donnait sur la cour intérieure. Le jeune homme fixa ses yeux clairs sur l'eau jaillissant de la gueule grande ouverte du lion en pierre de la fontaine, au centre. June ressemblait à un lion. C'était en tout cas l'impression que donnait la photo sur le journal de ce fameux jour de triomphe contre Bradley. On pouvait voir que son regard, détourné de l'objectif du photographe, était celui d'un homme déterminé et sûr de lui. L'image était en noir et blanc, mais Alphonse avait apprit par la suite que les cheveux tombant sur les épaules musclées et la barbe de plusieurs jours du leader tiraient vers un châtain clair. Un lion, oui, c'était bien ça. Ne manquait plus que les crocs.

Qui était ce June ? Il était sorti de nulle part, et était devenu une légende du jour au lendemain. Sa jeunesse, sa fougue ont dû en faire rêver plus d'un, c'est certain. Mais était-il réellement ce personnage décrit par les journalistes ? Assurément qu'il y avait du mensonge : comment serait-il parvenu à renverser les homonculus ? Le cadet Elric déplaça sa jambe devenue tremblante et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs sombres du fauteuil. Son visage se crispa alors qu'il se remémorait les évènements de l'année passée. Alphonse s'était imaginé mille scénarios pour trouver comment vaincre Bradley et son escorte créée artificiellement par la pierre philosophale, et il était certain qu'il n'existait d'autres moyens pour les terrasser que l'alchimie. Or, il n'avait lu nulle part que l'actuel généralissime à la tête de ce pays était alchimiste. De plus, Alphonse ne voyait que deux personnes capables d'une telle prouesse que celle de tuer un homonculus par alchimie.

Edward Elric et Roy Mustang.

Mais Edward était mort et Mustang avait disparu. Pourtant c'était le colonel qui aurait dû être à la place du généralissime, à la place de ce June. Edward, lui, aurait dû retrouver ses membres et le sourire qu'il avait perdu les dernières années avant de mourir. Il aurait dû continuer à vivre. Pourquoi en avait-il été autrement ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal ?

Que s'était-il réellement passé ?

Les boucles brunes de la secrétaire réapparurent au bureau des archives, un dossier à la main. Elle nota l'adresse sur un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à l'ancien alchimiste. Riza Hawkeye habitait toujours à Central, à quelques minutes de marche d'ici. Le cœur d'Alphonse s'était mis à bondir. Il était persuadé que remonter jusqu'à Roy Mustang lui permettrait de d'éclaircir toutes les zones d'ombres. Il allait enfin pouvoir poser les innombrables questions qu'il avait accumulées au fil de ses longues heures passées, immobilisé sur un lit par ses jambes encore à moitié guéries et fixant le plafond de la petite chambre de Risembool, à réfléchir sur les mystères entourant son frère.

O

O

O

Il fallait lutter férocement pour récupérer la balle bleue coincée entre les longues canines du grand chien noir. Plus le jeune homme échouait, plus il avait l'impression que l'animal se foutait royalement de lui et du peu de force que possédait le jeune alchimiste. Black Hayate s'approchait sournoisement de lui avec cet air faussement amical, la queue bougeant rapidement de droite a gauche et son sourire canin un peu trop mignon dans lequel était coincé l'objet rond. Sa technique était rodée : il émettait un petit couinement de chiot pour amadouer sa victime et la fixait intensément avec ses adorables grands yeux noirs. Une fois piégé et attendri, l'humain se penchait, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un chien sympathique, et tentait de retirer la balle. C'était là que l'animal se mettait à serrer les dents et tirer vers l'arrière, pas trop pour pourvoir narguer son adversaire qui, lui, tirait comme un forcené et juste assez pour qu'Alphonse tire un moment, se mette de la bave plein les mains et en prenne pour son honneur. S'en suivait ensuite une lutte acharnée qui pouvait durer un petit moment, le jeune homme grommelant un « donne-moi la balle le caniche », ce qui faisait grogner le caniche en question.

- Il a bien grandi hein ?

Riza était revenue de la cuisine, une tasse de café brûlant dans chaque main. Le chien desserra aussitôt les dents et alla immédiatement se coucher sur le coussin aux motifs oranges et blancs dans un coin du salon.

- Oui, il est devenu très gros. Et moi plus petit. Ironisa Alphonse en prenant d'une main tremblante la lourde tasse. Puis ajouta : Et moins balèze aussi.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Riza pour la première fois, le jeune alchimiste avait 10 ans et son âme emprisonnée dans une armure de deux mètres. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un corps : il n'y avait ni yeux pour voir ni bouche pour parler. Aucun organe pour entendre ou sentir. Seule existait de lui que cette trace de sang séché imprégnant le métal de l'armure. C'est cette connexion qui permettait de contrôler ce tas de ferraille insensible, sourd et muet, tel un marionnettiste. Mais l'âme, elle, ressentait énormément de choses. Etant à vif, sans protection, elle avait émis des sons pour communiquer, ressenti son environnement comme jamais auparavant pour pouvoir y évoluer. Alphonse n'avait jamais su décrire comment il « voyait » ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il était dépourvu d'yeux. Mais ce qu'il pouvait dire, en revanche, c'était que cette vision n'était pas humaine. Il était dépourvu d'angle mort, ce qui avait été particulièrement avantageux lors de certains combats. C'était, avec l'absence de fatigue, ce qui lui avait permis de ne jamais perdre un combat au corps à corps contre Edward ni personne d'autre. Cependant le prix à payer pour un tel don était particulièrement fort. Car si ce qu'il ressentait était plus intense, il ne sentait rien qui puisse faire vibrer son âme. Aucun vent chaud ne faisait bouger ses cheveux, aucun goût ne parvenait jusqu'à lui, la sensation d'un corps sur le sien était inexistante, le sommeil impossible et l'espoir de plaire à quelqu'un parti avec le reste.

L'espoir de plaire à Winry.

Aujourd'hui, il avait récupéré son corps, certes chétif, mais il avait pu la regarder avec ses propres yeux, et lui demander si oui ou non, elle voulait bien de lui. Sa réponse avait été le son le plus beau qu'il ait jamais entendu et sa peau la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais embrassé. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux que ce jour.

- Tu as été très courageux ces dernières années. Affirma le lieutenant, ses grands yeux bleus braqués sur lui. Edward et toi avez la même hargne lorsqu'il s'agit de réaliser l'impossible. Le colonel m'avait parlé d'environs sept ans avant que tu ne retrouve possession de tes moyens. Et regarde-toi, ça fait seulement trois ans…

Seulement trois ans, oui, mais il n'était pas totalement rétabli. Il espérait ne garder aucune séquelle, mais Alphonse n'était pas certain que sa démarche boiteuse et vacillante guérisse un jour.

- A ce propos, Riza, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Le jeune homme marqua une pause, le temps de plonger son regard devenu sérieux dans celui de la militaire, puis repris d'un ton grave. Je voudrais savoir où se trouve Roy Mustang. Il faut que je lui parle.

* * *

_Roy,_

_Le temps est compté, je le sais, et tu l'ignore encore. Alors il faut que je te prévienne. _

_Beaucoup de choses vont changer, toi-même tu peux le sentir, tu va changer, mais sans moi. C'est difficile, Roy, mais il faut que je te le dise : mon avenir se termine là où le tiens commence. J'aurais pourtant tant aimé être là, tu sais, mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Moi aussi j'avais imaginé les choses d'une toute autre manière. J'aurais voulu que nous renaissions ensemble, recommencer. Laisser derrière nous le passé une bonne fois pour toute et construire autre chose, quelque chose de moins cruel, plus lumineux. _

_Tu le feras sans moi, Roy, et tu y arriveras merveilleusement bien, j'en suis certain. Trouve quelqu'un qui t'aime, et fais-le. Je voudrais que tu y croies, que tu croies en ton bonheur. Et j'aimerais que tu vives, vraiment, fais le pour toi, pour moi. Fais-le. _

_Je te donne en héritage tous mes rêves, ma force et mon amour. _

_Fais-en bon usage, _

_Edward_

Il avait eu un haut le cœur, comme si quelqu'un avait écrasé sa poitrine, et avait brutalement jeté la feuille le plus loin possible de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fallu toucher. Alphonse regarda le morceau de papier voleter lentement en zigzags vers le sol, tentant de calmer la folie qui s'emparait de lui, reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'il reculait contre le mur, mettant toujours plus de distance entre lui et ce bout de passé qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, en y réfléchissant. Il n'était pas superstitieux mais il avait mis plus de deux ans à trouver le courage d'entrer dans la chambre et ouvrir cette boite. Il avait maintes fois tenté d'en soulever le couvercle, mais avait toujours eu ce pincement, comme un pressentiment, qui l'avait à chaque fois empêché de finir son geste, l'immobilisant à la dernière seconde.

Cette boite, c'était deux militaires qui la lui avaient ramenée, un soir d'automne. Il avait pensé que c'était Edward qui avait sonné et s'était précipité à l'entrée, il l'attendait depuis quatre jours maintenant, mais n'avait trouvé que deux figures tristes sur le perron de la maison Rockbell après avoir ouvert péniblement la porte. Le plus grand avait pris la parole en premier, expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvés la maison des frères Elrics, ou alors seulement ses ruines, et cherchaient où le dénommé Alphonse se trouvait. Le concerné n'avait pas réagit immédiatement, fixant la petite boite que tenait l'autre militaire en retrait derrière le premier, avant de déclarer que c'était bien lui, le petit homme maigre en fauteuil roulant au visage fatigué, c'était bien lui, Alphonse Elric.

« Au nom d'Amestris et de son armée » avait commencé le militaire, espaçant les mots par des silences irritants, puis avait continué avec des formules travaillées afin d'informer le plus délicatement possible la mort d'un être cher. « En héros » disait-il, dans la bataille contre Drachma, au Nord. Winry était arrivée en trombe, comme à son habitude, pour voir ce qui se passait devant la maison. A la vue des deux soldats, elle avait commencé à s'énerver, leur demandant ce qu'ils fichaient ici et continuant de crier sans les laisser répondre, elle n'aimait pas les uniformes. « Ils disent que Ed est mort » avait murmuré Alphonse le visage figé dans une étrange crispation et le regard toujours fixé sur la boite grise. La jeune femme s'était alors tue quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser l'information, avant de se remettre à hurler, bien plus fort, bien plus douloureusement. La chose était difficile à croire, Ed ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, alors qu'il avait justement quitté l'armée, alors que le plus dur était derrière eux, impossible, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant les deux soldats étaient bien là, sur le perron, leurs casquettes baissées et leurs visages graves, ils étaient là, avec cette boite grise dans les mains.

Et ils continuaient à vomir cette horreur, ils disaient que grâce à lui la mission avait parfaitement réussie, qu'ils avaient repoussés l'ennemi, grâce « à la bravoure d'Edward » « mort pour le pays », ils continuaient mais Alphonse voulait qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils s'en aillent eux et leurs maudites phrases toutes faites mais il restait muet face à cette boite. A côté Winry s'époumonait et pleurait sa rage et sa douleur, hurlant que l'armée lui avait tout pris, tout, ses parents et maintenant Edward, qu'elle considérait comme son frère depuis l'enfance, sa famille, protégeant l'homme en fauteuil avec ses bras comme s'ils allaient le prendre, lui aussi. Elle leur cracha a la figure, les traitant de tous les noms, de chiens, de meurtriers, ne leur laissant le choix que de partir, tendre une enveloppe officielle de l'armée que la blonde leur arracha des mains, déposer la boite à terre et s'en aller après un bref « sincères condoléances » .

Il se souvenait avec exactitude de la scène, de la jeune femme qui continuait de crier devant a porte, comme prise de folie, et lui, dépliant délicatement la main de sa compagne effondrée pour en retirer le morceau de papier froissé et en extraire fébrilement le contenu.

La boite avait été montée dans la chambre qu'avait occupée Edward, mais n'avait jamais été ouverte.

Jusqu'à présent.

Et peut-être, se disait le jeune homme deux ans plus tard, peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'elle ne soit jamais ouverte.

Il n'y avait, en réalité, pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Un carnet bleu rempli de formules alchimiques compliquées, les papiers d'identité de son frère, sa veste rouge et cette lettre, calée entre les pages du carnet. Il manquait la montre, Alphonse l'avait remarqué très vite. Dans le papier officiel qui leur avait été adressée, formules soutenues mises a part, il avait été indiqué que le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé sous les tonnes de neiges malgré les efforts des secouristes et de leurs chiens. Peut-être la portait-il pendant l'expédition, malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait plus partie de l'armée.

Mais pourquoi Edward avait-il accepté cette mission, bon sang ? Il n'avait pourtant plus d'obligations, il s'était retiré de tout ça, c'était lui qui avait pris cette décision. Pourquoi revenir dessus un an plus tard ? Cherchait-il quelque chose ? A propos de la pierre ? Des homonculus ? Pourquoi n'en aurait-il parlé à personne, même pas à lui, son frère Alphonse, alors qu'ils avaient toujours partagés le même passé, les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes secrets ?

Et cette lettre…

Elle ne lui était pas adressée mais il l'avait quand même lue. Et après sa lecture, il n'était plus tout à fait certain, il ne voulait pas y croire, mais Edward lui avait bel et bien caché des choses, des choses importantes, qui l'auraient poussé à participer à une expédition de l'armée, qui lui auraient fait écrire cette lettre. Une lettre destinée à Roy Mustang, à son supérieur, un colonel, une lettre intime dans laquelle il le tutoyait.

Dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il allait mourir.

Al s'était assis, le dos toujours plaqué contre le mur, en tête a tête avec le papier, ce morceau de papier cruel, maintenant tombé au sol. Que devait-il comprendre à tout ça ? Pourquoi avoir écrit une telle lettre, pourquoi l'avoir écrite au colonel plutôt qu'à sa famille et pourquoi n'avait-elle, au final, pas été envoyée ?

Le jeune homme tenta de se remémorer les derniers moments passés avec son frère. C'est vrai, il s'était montré plus distant et renfermé qu'avant. C'est vrai, il parlait beaucoup moins et s'absentait beaucoup plus. Al émit un long soupir, quelque chose lui avait échappé, il en était convaincu à mesure qu'il se rappelait de cette période. Il avait pourtant maintes fois tenté de savoir, posé des dizaines de fois la question à son frère, mais ce dernier répondait toujours par le même sourire suspect, le même regard doré rassurant et déviait ensuite habilement la conversation sur un autre sujet. A bien y réfléchir, Edward était souvent pensif et toujours sur le point d'avouer quelque chose, ça devenait de plus en plus évident. Mais avouer quoi ? Son secret était-il celui inscrit sur ce papier, tristement chiffonné et jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce comme une maladie, de laquelle il ne faudrait surtout pas s'approcher, une chose morte mais gravée, comme un fossile, témoin des évènements passés ressurgissant des années plus tard après que les océans ne se soient retirés, après que les volcans se soient éteints. Après que Edward Elric ait disparu emportant avec lui des mystères connus de lui seul.

Et de Roy Mustang.

D'un geste saccadé, le jeune homme s'empara de la lettre et se rassit sur le parquet de la chambre. Ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois les courbes maladroites de l'écriture gauche de son frère –Ed n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à réécrire correctement depuis la perte de son bras droit– que les rayons chauds du soleil éclairaient depuis la fenêtre. Il relut attentivement, comme s'il devenait tout à coup important de retenir par cœur chaque mot jusqu'à tenter de lire entre les lignes dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses aux trop nombreuses questions qui s'accumulaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant presque de raisonner sainement. Il relisait son frère aîné, parlant à Mustang comme si leurs destins étaient liés, mais se séparaient au dernier moment. Oui, ce court écrit semblait bien être le dernier d'Edward Elric avant sa mort.

Il avait pourtant promis qu'il rentrerait. Il avait raté son train, merde, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone. Des larmes se formèrent subitement et se mirent à courir abondamment le long des traits encore enfantins du jeune visage d'Alphonse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas décelé le mensonge dans les paroles amères de son frère ? Quelque chose aurait dû le faire réagir, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui lui aurait fait comprendre que les bruits qu'il entendait dans le grésillement du téléphone n'étaient pas ceux d'une gare mais d'une guerre. Que les paroles rassurantes et les promesses n'étaient que des leurres pour cacher qu'il s'agissait des dernières. Pourquoi avait-il été si imbécile au point de ne s'apercevoir de rien ? Pourquoi Ed ne lui avait-il pas demandé de l'aider alors qu'il savait qu'il était en danger ? Pourquoi avait-il baissé les bras, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, les frères Elric n'abandonnaient jamais, JAMAIS.

Alors c'était ça la fin d'un homme qui n'avait fait comme unique erreur que le souhait de revoir les êtres aimés ? Avait-il réellement été condamné dès qu'il avait tenté de revoir sa mère ? Il n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur et en avait payé le prix fort toute sa vie pour finalement mourir à l'âge de 19 ans. Bon sang, mais comment le monde tournait-il ? Où était la logique dans tout ça ? Son frère était mort et il n'avait rien pu faire, rien, immobilisé à l'époque par un corps encore endolori par la transmutation.

La transmutation.

La transmutation humaine, l'interdit qu'ils avaient bravés à deux reprises. La première leur avait énormément coûté, Edward aurait-il sacrifié autre chose à la seconde sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive ? Etait-ce cela qui l'avait tué ? Evidemment qu'Alphonse avait toujours voulu récupérer son corps, mais jamais il n'aurait accepté en sachant qu'il y aurait ne serait-ce le moindre risque pour la vie de son frère. Une insupportable impression lui serra soudain la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, comme une idée monstrueuse germant sournoisement dans sa tête.

Et si c'était lui qui avait tué son frère?

Alphonse regarda ses mains, tremblantes, avant que son regard ne dévie une énième fois sur la lettre. Sa respiration s'emballait aussi, à mesure que l'angoisse augmentait à cette idée. Il ne pourrait vivre avec ça, avec ces questionnements ininterrompus. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la seule personne encore en vie susceptible de connaître des réponses. Il lui fallait trouver le destinataire de cette lettre pour la lui remettre et pour savoir. Il lui fallait trouver Roy Mustang.

Alphonse Elric tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour affronter le soleil du regard. Son visage se crispa dans une détermination soudaine tandis qu'il jura mentalement à l'astre brûlant en face de lui qu'il _saurait_. Il partait pour Central. Il partait de nouveau en voyage, comme autrefois, sur les routes.

Il repartait avec son frère, le regard brillant d'une foi inébranlable en l'avenir, à la recherche du savoir qui leur permettrait de revivre.


End file.
